


Royal Plan

by Luna_Lua



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Just mention of Nakamura Nagisa and Kayano, Mercenary Karma, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's not really grafic, just haven't seen each other in a long time, mention of murder, reader is a princess, they are friends, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Lua/pseuds/Luna_Lua
Summary: Once upon a time, you, a future queen, and a future knight were best friend. Once upon a time, he saw the tyranny of the queen’s reign, and, after being accused of treason, left the kingdom of Valentia with blood on his hands. Once upon a time, you knew he was the only one that could help you. Once upon a time, you had a plan. Once upon a time, both of you sealed your deal with pleasure.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Royal Plan

**Author's Note:**

> > Hey, this is the first story that I write entirely in English and, as this is not my main language, I am very nervous.
>> 
>> However, I promised that I wouldn't let the birthday of one of my favorite characters go unnoticed, so here I am haha
>> 
>> Hope you like it :)

### Their agreement

__

#### 1 – The meeting

__

**T** he night was dark and cold. The winter wind hit violently against the branches of the trees, shaking the leaves on the top of the logs and helping then block the little light the moon was able to offer, leaving you walking in an unknown path, only hoping that the information you had was leading you in the right way. You had already walked for hours before even entering into the dark forest at the border of Valentia, your kingdom, and now your legs were asking for some time to rest, but it was not a luxury you could give yourself; not when it was uncertain if some member of the royal guard was following your steps or not under your mother’s guidance.

You could not be impulsive when a guy tried to kill you a few days before.

Every time the scene played again inside your mind it made you want to laugh, because in which world would you ever think that the woman who you called “mom” for your entire life would hire a “professional killer” – that’s how he became known as, even though you knew that was far from the actual truth – to guarantee you wouldn’t become queen and “steal her crown”? 

That was supposed to be a joke, right? Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

Your life has been molded to prepare you for the moment of your coronation. In the year you became twenty-one years old the ceremony would finally happen and you’d become queen. The rest of it was supposed to be defied by the laws and rules you’d create; the way you would rule the nation; the man who would become the king and the way you’d die in the future. After that, your painting would be hung on the castle walls and the next king or queen would follow the same path. Albeit, the current queen didn’t seem to think the same way.

She didn’t want to give up her governability or her crown. Even if the people were suffering from her form of governing, she enjoyed the richness; the power. Over the years, the queen saw her daughter’s future as a threat to her own, so, planning to continue her unofficial dictatorship, she hired a man who was drowned in debts to kill the princess to receive her forgiveness. Luckily, your sleep was easily disturbed, thanks to an old friend who had a habit of doing a lot of late-night visits to your bedroom. You heard as the guy closed your door and, realizing his intentions, you fought as well as you could, remembering the lessons you forced that same old friend to give to you – you knew that asking help from an aspiring guard was a good idea. It only proved that the thrill of your mother finding out about your secret practices was worth it –, and screamed for help when you had the chance. The guards came and arrested the guy who was dragged to his cell begging your forgiveness, because “she asked him to do it”. 

The next morning, he was hanged in the public square as an example for those who attempt against the welfare of the royal family. However, you found no trouble completing the puzzle and realizing the man wasn’t the one who wanted to see you dead. Then, carrying the clothes in your body – a white long-sleeved blouse, black pants, a black coat that was thick enough to help you through the winter, black boots, a pair of black gloves in your hands, and a leather bag with only one item in it - you ran away looking for the only one you knew would be able to help you; the only one who hated the queen as much as you did at that moment.

Even with the fatigue of your limbs getting in the way of your attention, you were still trying to focus on your surroundings, hoping that you’d be capable of finding the house you were looking for without being found by the guards the queen could have sent after you. Thankfully, not long after that, there was a house in the middle of the woods and you doubted it was the wrong one.

The house was beautiful, much simpler than the castle, but beautiful – and, if you were in the right place, you were sure that the owner didn’t have much freedom to follow his design choices, as the royal guard put him on the top of their "enemies list" five years ago. The place was neither large nor small. It had two floors, for what you could analyze, and a balcony at the second one. It was made of wood everywhere except the chimney that was made of stone. There were two small windows placed beside the main entrance and another door leading to the balcony. Smoke was coming from the chimney, so you knew someone must have recently been or was still there. 

After drinking what you were seeing, you headed for to the main door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice and waiting to see if there was any living soul there.

“It’s open!” A male voice said. Apparently, the person who said that wasn’t very distant from the door, but neither was he that close.

You place your gloved hand in the doorknob, opening the door with caution, after all, you still couldn’t say with 100% certainty that the one you were looking for was in that house. Five years have passed since you last saw him, so there were lots of things that could mislead you or even put your plan at an amount of risk you didn’t need or want to deal with.

When you eyed the living room, you didn’t even have time to understand the fireplace lit with two red leather armchairs, darker than his hair, in front of it, facing the door with a small table between them, or even actually see the bookshelf on the wall to your left. You didn’t realize the stairs that led to the second floor, the only thing that was in your mind was the fact that something almost hit you.

You felt your fight or flight instinct react, yet you quickly you realized that whatever was coming in your way would not hit you, so you just stayed there; still. When the object was carved in the wall slightly behind you, you dared to look at it, discovering it was an arrow and, with that simple threat, you knew you were in the right place.

“So you finally got used to it? That’s an actual improvement. Although, you are still lucky that I am alone, because, if Nagisa was here, you would probably be dead by now. ” That tone was something you could recognize anywhere. He always had that calm, yet smug voice; always like he had the world in the palm of his hands.

“Nagisa?” You asked a bit confused.

“Nothing to worry about, he’s just a friend of mine. He’s not the type to play with his victims; very straightforward, if you asked my opinion.” It looked like he wasn't going to get too deep into the subject, so you did the same.

“I’m assuming you already knew it was me. Otherwise, you are just a lousy host, and since I don’t want to believe in that, the only question left is: how did you know?” You asked to the dark hall that wasn’t being illuminated by the candles like the rest of the place; that was where the arrow came from. 

That guy would never miss a shot like that and if he missed it was because he knew it was you. He was referring to one of the training he out you through after you asked for his help. At that time, you remember him saying that you couldn’t tremble in front of fear; the future queen should have some toughness. 

He chuckled a bit before finally showing himself and answering “Insightful, Your Highness, but that’s an easy one. It’s not every day that someone is brave enough to try to kill the princess and, as I don’t want to believe that you’re that naive, I think you already know who requested it, and, if you do know it, it’s kind of obvious that you’d want to do something about it. I was waiting for you to show up, actually. Am I forgetting something?” He sat in one of the armchairs across from the fireplace waiting for the answer, placing the crossbow used to fire the arrow in the small table beside him.

Seeing him for the first time in years was… something else. He wasn’t very different from what you remembered from five years ago, but he was somehow prettier. 

You didn’t even think that was possible. 

But that didn’t matter. In the end, you were sure it was him.

 _Karma Akabane_.

His hair was in the same tonality of red you learned to enjoy, yet he seemed to have finally learned that putting some effort into ordering the strands could do wonders for his appearance. His height was still unfair because it only reminded you how many times he made fun of you for being smaller than him. He didn’t care how many inches and you knew that even an inch of difference would be enough to fuel his taunting tank. The black boots, black pants, and the black long-sleeved shirt – with a thin rope woven into the collar showing some skin – he wore fitted him like they were made specifically to hug his body perfectly, and even though you knew it would be something he would definitely do, you didn’t think the boy could spend time with tailors when his death was something highly rewarded. Albeit none of the above caught your attention like his eyes.

The same golden eyes that seemed to be able to read your soul and undress you in the same way they could five years ago were there. They pissed you off sometimes; especially when he realized that he could crawl under your skin, but after all that time you had to admit you missed it… at least a little.

It was clear that his question was purely a way of showing that he was right and that his reading of the situation was absolute. Still, you couldn’t let him win like that.

“And what makes you think I ‘d go after you for assistance?” Of course, you were there because he was your only option, still, Karma didn’t need you to inflate his ego further by admitting it openly.

“I’m the best at what I do. I was the best back then when I was training to join the royal guard, and now I only know a few new tricks that have made me better. Oh, I also bet that your idea is superficial, so you need me to make it better so you can achieve your goal.” The red-haired was feeling himself and it was all because he already knew you needed him.

The fact that he warned you sometime before leaving the castle was a bonus in his mind. 

“A bit full of yourself, don’t you think?” You teased not wanting to play his little game of showing how wrong you were all this time.

“I was the first to see how fucked up the queen’s way of reigning was. In fact, I was the first one to see how fucked up the queen is. So I think I can be full of myself here. Oh, and how’s Nakamura going?” And there it was! You could read what he was saying between the lines and it was pissing you off. The question made in the end was there just so he could pretend that he didn’t have any other thoughts behind the first part.

“She’s fine, although she still steals swords from the warehouse at night to train alone. She’ll be a great member of the guard someday.” You choose to ignore the message in the first sentence to talk about your old friend, even though Karma was the closest one to her.

“It’s funny how she must still think that you don’t have any idea about any of that.”

“I’m not that blind. That’s something that's been happening right under my nose for a while, so how could I not know?”

“Well, a lot of things were happening right under your nose and it took you twenty-one years to notice.” That teasing tone, almost accusing, was getting on your nerves already.

“Are you going to keep telling me between the lines that you warned before about how my mom was or are we going to negotiate?” Your annoyance was clear in your voice and the man in front of you just laughed. Karma was slowly crawling under your skin and he was living for that.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving anything between the lines, princess. Instead, I’ll just say it to your face. I was right.” That cheeky grin was killing you. And you wanted to kill him.

“I don’t have time for your games. If you haven’t noticed, there are probably guards after me right now.” You stated failing to hide the way the red-haired was affecting you.

“If Nakamura is smart enough, she knows you’re looking for me. She must be holding them back if our friendship is still worth anything after all these years. And if they dare to knock on my door, I just need to kill them. And some time ago you liked my games.” His first statement didn’t startle you, because everyone in Valentia knew how skilled of a killer he was. It was one of the reasons you were there in the first place.

Karma wasn’t exactly trying to hide the things he did. Lots of people liked him because he was brave enough to act like some kind of Robin Hood, stealing from the rich to give to the poor, but he also killed rich people who were protected by the queen and had their crimes forgiven. He wasn’t a bad person, just did bad things with good purposes – most of the times – after all, his name was still known and feared in the underground, a place that didn’t follow the surface’s rules and was far more vile and dangerous than your kingdom. 

“Some time ago I might have enjoyed it. Nowadays, we’re not sixteen anymore, Karma.”

“Oh, so you do remember my name. I thought royalty was the only thing in your mind after I left.” If he was affected by your anger, he didn’t show it and hid it with a lazy smile.

You knew he wouldn’t take things seriously that fast. Something you analyzed over the years he was training to join the royal guard, therefore the years he has been your best friend, is that he was always listening and planning things in the back of his mind while, on the surface, he was acting like the world was under his control – and so far, it probably was.

The only thing you could do was follow his path and wait for him to focus on your subject when he thought it was time.

“Do you really think that low of me? Of course most of the time you were an idiot, yet, we were best friends, at least until you vanished from the Earth's surface.” A bit of sadness could be heard in the back of your words. You did an almost perfect job hiding it, even Karma didn't realize it.

“I hope you weren’t expecting me to stay in the castle and wait for my death. By the way, I never knew which crime she would choose to hang me for. It was going to be the murder or the treason?” He asked, even so, judging by his voice, it was a big joke for him.

“Treason…” You said knowing that it’d only prove the guy was right about his judgment of your mother.

His loud laugh was your confirmation.

“And you even ask why I ran away? Come on! Our dearest and lovely queen is so self-centered that she considered me openly talking about how shitty her reign is a bigger crime than me killing the head of the royal guard. Well, he tried to kill me first, because I said your mother was a bitch, but still… Wow!” All the shock Karma was showing was 100% fake and even a blind person would be able to tell.

“Any idea of when you’re going to get tired of shoving in my face that my mom is a bitch and an egotistical dictator?” His presumptuous smile was the same one you saw a lot of times five years ago.

It brought to you a feeling of nostalgia and annoyance.

“Not yet, but I’ll tell you when I see you squirm inside, knowing that I’m right, stop being funny, princess.” 

“Akabane, I’m here to ask your help in killing my own mother! Don't you think this is enough proof that I learned my lesson? ” His smile was brighter now that you were showing that he was affecting you.

Only then the redhead decided that he should start to move the serious subject along a little. However, he’d do it without you realizing it because it was still fun to mock you.

“So are we using surnames now? Okay, let me ask you something then, Y/N.” Karma stood up and started walking closer and around you. Now he was looking like a hunter and you felt like his prey.

Hearing your name falling off his lips, and not the usual nicknames he gave you over the years, was bittersweet. It wasn’t a bad thing since you missed how it sounded in his voice, except it didn’t seem right.

“Let’s just say that I help you kill the queen; let’s just say I seal this deal with you, deceive the guards and their wards and kill the queen. You’d take the throne, right? And what makes you think you would be any better than her?” By the time he was done talking, the man was speaking close to the back of your neck. A shiver ran down your spine and you thought about how you missed that low voice.

“The queen’s also my problem, of course. She’s the one who classified me as an “S-class” danger” that should be killed as soon as it's found, because I’m an assassin and left with, in her words, “revolutionary and anarchistic thoughts”. However, I could end her without your deal; maybe take over the surface and underground thrones. What do you think about that?” His tone reminded you of the late-night visits Karma did to your bedroom when he used to live in the castle. The red-haired always used that voice when you let him see that you were afraid someone would find you both. He taunted your worries away, always confident enough that you knew it would be all right. When you were calmer, you two could continue to do whatever you were doing – training, talking, laughing, and once… kissing.

Albeit now it wasn't time for nostalgia, because the perfect answer came from your lips:

“If you could kill the queen, you would have done so. You know you need someone from the inside to help you with this and you would never ask Nakamura for help because you know it's too dangerous. Dear Karma, you might be an extremely skilled person, but you cannot do this alone. And about you occupying my throne, I’m sorry to bring that I don’t intend to give up on my people without a fight. I’m the righteous queen and I’ll not let anyone take it from me by force, I’ve already made that mistake before with my mother and I won’t do it again with someone like you” Your smile was full of a nobleman's pride as you slightly turned your head to stare at the golden iris with fire on your own.

Karma’s eyes shone brighter.

“Good to see you still have some spirit and spite in you. Perhaps, you won’t be a complete disaster as a queen.” He said with some sarcasm, making you roll your eyes.

He stepped away, taking a position in front of you.

“How are you going to pay me for my services, Your Highness?” With that, he was letting you know that he was probably open to making a deal with you.

You moved to your leather bag, opening it and taking the only object you put there. It was kind of hard for you to deal internally with it, but you knew that was what you had to do, so you took your crown out of the bag.

The crown has been worn by princesses and princes in the past. Although it wasn’t as valuable as the queen’s, it had its beauty and value. The object was covered with silver and diamonds, shining like a star even with the small candlelight in the living room.

“Is this enough?” You asked when you saw Karma hold the crown and analyze it for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. You were confused by this reaction because it was anything but expected.

"Oh dear princess, to know that you think this is worth something to me... it's almost cute!" His words were mixed with small laughs.

"Let me tell you something. I love riches, but I can achieve it in several ways, so it's just... It's not what I want. And here, where you and I are, is the beginning of my world; here the line is drawn between the surface and the underground. In the underground, I’m already king! I don’t need a random crown to show it. At least it fits me, don’t you think?" With that he placed the crown on his head and, fuck, you couldn't lie to yourself saying that his king-like posture with that didn't excite you.

If you thought he couldn’t look better than he looked five years ago, now, you were sure he was a favorite of the gods. It should be illegal to someone look so perfect wearing jewelry like that.

Shaking your head and throwing those thoughts away, you asked “So what do you want as payment?”

“I want something much simpler than this crown.” Karma said pointing to his head, but his pointing didn’t last long, because a second later he leaned forward, getting closer to your ear and whispering:

“A kiss.”

You were shocked and your eyes reflected your state of mind. Your heart rate increased and you didn’t think you could formulate any coherent phrases. The redhead chuckled at the sight of how you were not expecting him to ask something like that as his price.

“What happened? I can see your shock and hear your heartbeat from here. It’s not like this is the first kiss between us anyway. Am I letting you that nervous?” He was back teasing you. Sure, you wanted to talk back, just… how?

Karma was right, that wouldn’t be the first kiss between the two of you. The first happened when you were fifteen. That night he called you from the garden, waking you up and convincing you to follow him. The red-haired was going to teach you how to fight with swords – actually, the only thing he needed to do to convince you was to show you the weapons and you were already in.

Your first attempt at fighting after learning the basics was a disaster, at least not as bad as you thought it would be, but a disaster. You lasted seven minutes defending yourself from Karma and he said it was a good time. What fucked up his motivational speech was the fact that he said it when you were defeated on the floor with his blade touching your throat. He helped you up and you two faced each other.

The reality is that you barely remember what happened before your lips were locked together because nothing could compare to the feeling of the soft kiss that felt so good; so magical and so unreal that you could only think it was a dream.

Unfortunately, it never happened again because you were afraid it might ruin your friendship. And, after he left, you thought you didn’t miss it, but now, after that offer, everything felt real and you finally realized how bad you wanted it.

Trying to calm down, you took a deep breath, looking at Karma’s eyes, finding him waiting for your answer with an expression that showed he knew what you remembered and what you would say after your moments of silence.

“Do we have a deal?” You said with all the confidence you could show at that moment, seeing his smile get a little more dangerous.

“We have a deal.” 

Now you really did feel like prey, but you fucking liked it enough to willingly give yourself over to the hunter.

__

#### 2 – Sealing the deal

__

**T** hat kiss was something else. At that time, that was the best way you could describe it because your brain felt like butter. That smug bastard knew what he was doing and the red-haired was aware of the effect he had on you, especially at that moment.

Your hands moved at the same time he found its way to your waist, holding you close and showing that he didn’t intend on letting you go that soon and you, with your fingers tangled in the red hair, wouldn’t mind staying locked in that kiss until your lungs couldn’t take it anymore.

It was you who broke the contact, not that you wanted to, but Karma didn't seem to need to breathe, you, on the other hand, were panting and the oxygen was burning when you breathed again.

"It's nice to see that you still kiss as well as I remember." He said with a smile on his face. That expression excited you a little.

“Wait! Was that all?” Obviously, you hated yourself when you sounded so desperate and needy about it ending so soon when you craved more of him. Although, what you hated the most was the fact that Karma now had an almost complete confession about how you felt about all of this.

You were afraid of how many times his ego inflated after that.

“Oh, princess, I had said I wanted a kiss as payment and you gave me that. I’m not a monster that's trying to take advantage and devour our sweet little future queen… unless you openly ask me for it. I’m a gentleman after all, even though I’m a renegade one.” The red-haired meant most of it, even if you could see his cynicism dripping like honey from his lips.

Anyone with working eyes – maybe even without that – could see the pleasure Karma would feel with the sight of you asking – or rather, begging – for him to continue with that.

He was still close, his hands clasped, lazily resting on the small of your back; yours on his shoulders, drinking his the image with that crown and feeling the conflicted feelings inside your chest. The whole situation was making your brain dizzy while your eyes traveled back to his lips, being tempted to stop resisting and actually do what he wanted.

Lost in your thoughts, you missed the way his iris got darker and more dangerous.

“So, what’s it going to be, Your Highness?” He asked again in a different way, making you look him in the eyes. The sensation was like you were under a spell cast by that shade of gold.

Without thinking, two small words came out of your lips “Please, Karma”.

“Please what, princess?” The red-haired approached you, lips brushing against yours in a tempting offer

You weren't really in the mood to beg, after all, you still had your royal pride, so instead, your hands just tightened their grip on your shoulder, pulling him closer, but only to see him dodge your kiss, chuckling and saying, “Ah, ah, ah. I prefer to see you using your words, otherwise, how am I supposed to know what to do?"

“Fuck, Karma… please! Just kiss me already!” The tone used was lost between a request and an order. Luckily, that didn’t seem to be much of a problem to the red-haired, because his response was pretty simple.

"As you wish, Your Highness" You could hear the slight mockery in the way he called you, yet, when you had your lips locked on yours again, you just didn't care.

Your lungs pleaded for oxygen after a while and your fingers dug into the black shirt he wore, trying to warn him that you needed to breathe. Of course, you could break the kiss by yourself, you just didn’t want to.

Karma fulfilled your request, except his lips never left your skin, going down to kiss your neck, giving small pecks that gradually turned more sloppy and started to make you shiver under his touch. Your breath was shaking and your hands moved to his hair, encouraging the man to just don’t stop.

You whined when he stopped touching you and looked at him with your disappointment clear in your eyes. “Don’t look so sad about it or I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Is there a better way I can show you how sad I am?” You teased, letting your digits play with the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling and caressing the place while you watched his smirk grow wider.

“Are you sure about that, Your Highness?” Karma asked with some playfulness. His fingers were slowly stroking your covered collarbone with a feather-like touch that had you wishing for more.

“Can a future queen doubt her own decisions?” That answer was everything he needed, so he started to take your black coat off you.

“I don’t think you're going to need this anymore.” You helped him start to undress you, enjoying the feeling of his mouth back against your neck, but this time you were able to tell that you would have some marks to hide in the following day. 

You could already feel your arousal growing as his tongue and teeth worked your skin teasingly. You bit your lips trying to keep your noises from reaching his ears, because even though you were almost like putty in his hands you weren’t let him know that so easily.

The decision not to let him hear your moans was not a welcome one, so you felt his hands travel to your covered ass, squeezing the flesh there at the same time he bit the joint between your neck and your shoulder. A soft moan left your lips and Karma smiled against your skin finally getting the reaction he wanted. 

Well, he only heard it once and was already sure he was addicted.

Karma moved away from you, sitting in one of the armchairs in his living room, the fire behind his back just making his image more dangerous and appealing, leaving you wondering what he had in mind. One thing was clear - considering the way your eyes were shining - it was probably devilish.

“Take off your clothes.” He ordered. This act just added to his king-like posture.

You analyzed his gaze and knew he was serious, so, instead of fighting, you just did it. Your curiosity won that battle and you decided that you’d act bratty later on that game.

You took off your gloves, unbuttoned your white blouse, just allowing the fabric to slide off your shoulders and arms. Soon enough your black pants joined the two pieces of cloth, leaving you with only your white lace underwear, fully exposed to the renegade knight in front of you that seemed to be eating you with his golden iris.

“No, princess, I meant **all** of your clothes.” His smile would irritate you if it was another time, but it only made you shiver with anticipation of being completely bare to his eyes alone.

Your panties were slightly wet from the situation and everything you expected would come from it, so shortly after that moment, the lace underwear was with the pile of discarded clothes by your side. The sight made Karma wet his lips only imagining what he was going to do to you.

Without a single word, he indicated where you should sit, patting his right leg twice and just waiting for you to follow his silent order. Swinging your hips you walked in his direction, adjusting yourself over his right thigh and feeling a good sensation just with the slightest touch of your bare cunt against the fabric of his pants.

All of your work to get comfortable was thrown away when his grip was back to your waist, pulling you close, leaning your body forward to collide his lips with yours again. Nonetheless, his hands didn’t stay still; they kept moving your hips over his thigh.

If your clit was slightly stimulated by only sitting on his leg, now it was really building up to something in your insides and it just felt so right that, even when he stopped moving, you started to do it yourself, searching for more of that mind-numbing pleasure. Karma just allowed himself to enjoy the show you were putting on with your moans and expressions.

How long had he been waiting to see this?

The answer didn’t matter at that moment. Karma only longed to see; to hear more of you, so he flexed his leg, applying more pressure in your most sensitive spot and you just became louder.

“You don’t look like royalty when you’re riding my thigh like that, but damn if you don’t look cute like that.” He said and his words worked like fuel to your arousal.

That was everything you needed to feel your orgasm wash over your body, making you lean over to rest your head in the redhead’s shoulder, breathing heavily and feeling your inner thighs shaking.

“Cumming by my thigh alone? What a naughty little princess I have on top of me.” His words send chills down your spine, well, his words and the slow movements he had on your waist.

“Shut up, Karma.” You whispered with some annoyance, without having to look to his face to see his ever so characteristic Cheshire smile.

However, instead of focusing on what you could only imagine, you started to focus on what sensations the man was giving to you. His right hand roamed your body, his fingers collected some of your juices, chuckling as you shuddered with the contact that had you gasping because of your sensitivity. You watched as he tasted your flavor on his hands and knew that Karma was being lewder than he needed to because he knew you were following his movements closely with curious and lustful eyes.

“Delicious.” The red-haired said with a playful smirk while your face turned red.

“I wonder how many times I can make you cum until you’re begging for me.” He asked to the air and more to himself than you, but your mind was in the right place now, so you replied close to his ear with some nerve and a defiant smile.

“Do your worst.” It was a risky move, but you were already too involved in this little game to contain yourself.

“You got some courage for a virgin. Think you can handle it?” 

“Aren’t you overestimating yourself?” With this quote, he laughed shortly before kissing you again. 

That was a promise that he was going to prove his point.

It didn’t take long for his hands to be placed around your breasts, squeezing the flesh and playing with it. Your hands, on the other side, were in his hair, a bit unsure what to do, but the feeling of your arousal growing again in your belly, just made you follow what felt right, adjusting your position so you were on his lap, finally realizing the size of the bulge on his pants. He broke the kiss to sigh at the feeling of your heat hovering over his cock.

After that, things changed and you felt almost overwhelmed by the sensations.

One of his hands was on one of your breasts, pinching the sensible nipple to his pleasure; the other was being tortured by his teeth and tongue. His free hand was finding a way to make you lose your mind while playing with your clit. You couldn’t force yourself to be quiet, so you just let your whimpers and cries fill the house – you were gratetful that no one lived near there.

It didn’t take long for the fingers playing with your clit to start teasing your folds and then, without a warning, he shoved one inside of you. You were so wet that he didn’t have trouble finding his way inside your soaked pussy, still, when the second did the same, you just closed your eyes at the feeling of invasion, burying your face on his shoulder.

“Oh, my dear princess, I want you to look at me. I want to see you fall apart because of me.” Karma left your breast and held your chin up, making you look into the golden jewels in his face, doing his best to keep you comfortable by thrusting his fingers softly and massaging your clit again.

Both stimulations in your pussy made you squeal and moan. Your sounds only got louder when he added a bit of speed to his movements. It hurt a little, but he only needed to flick his fingers once to hit a particular spot inside of you that had you almost screaming his name. His grin was wild, continuing his movements because it was working.

And he was living to see you fall.

Karma kept going and he drank all of your expressions. He truly thought he could live, cum, and be 100% satisfied just by seeing you lost in pleasure. It was driving him insane? Sure! However, he would give up on his sanity any day if that meant seeing you like this more times.

Damn, he couldn’t even begin to describe the times he thought about having you, even if it was only once in a lifetime. The red-haired wouldn’t say it very often, because “I love you” was something really special and should be reserved for special occasions, but he couldn’t lie to you or himself saying he didn’t care about you; he has cared since ever.

Being the reasons for your cries of pleasure was just a bonus to the feeling that was around you two.

You came again after a while and his fingers didn't stop, riding you through your orgasm, but, even after that, he didn’t stop. Overstimulation came quickly and you found yourself lost between wanting more of it and trying to escape from his touch. In the end, he kept you close so he could keep going with his ministrations and you choose to stay there.

“I can feel you getting closer, your Highness. Do want to cum on my fingers again?” He taunted you. At that point you just didn’t care about his teasing, so you nodded. You almost cried out when his hand stopped moving on your clit and grabbed your chin, preventing your head from moving.

“Speak, Y/N. Use your words.”

“Fuck, Karma. Yes, I do!” You said trying to reach your high by riding his fingers.

He didn’t answer, only increased his speed until an orgasm stole the air out of your lungs, leaving your blurry vision and lips trembling as a consequence.

Karma’s fingers made their way to your mouth and instinctively you suck them clean, tasting yourself while trying to calm your nerves. Even if you were trying to be chill, you put some effort into your work, showing him that you weren’t done yet. The red-haired’s cheekily grin proved that he got the message but feeling his other hand caress the line of your spine was smoothing you down a bit.

“You know, princess, you could do wonders with that mouth of yours.” You weren’t stupid to not understand what he was implying, so, with an audible “pop”, you let go of his digits, moving your hands to take his shirt off his body – the injustice of the situation was already irritating you. After throwing the piece away, you got out of his lap and knelt in front of him.

His eyes watched you curious without a word, just judging your actions in a king-like posture.

You just did your best to look like you knew what you were doing, undoing the lace of his boots and taking his pants off without actually looking at the bulge you felt while sitting on his lap seconds before.

Taking a deep breath, you found the courage inside of you to look at him, being slightly surprised by his size, but at the same time, you felt good anxiety to take his length in your mouth. Feeling more confident, you guided your hand to his underwear, taking his erection off it, hearing a sigh coming from Karma’s lips.

Hands found their way to your chin, making you stare at his golden iris then deciding to try to get under your skin one more time by saying:

“Now, you look less like a princess and more like a little pet from here… My little pet.” He was successful in his intentions, but he wasn’t expecting your response.

You enjoyed the loud moan that came out of him after you licked his shaft without breaking eye contact. You smiled when you saw he lost his composure with your actions. That encouraged you to keep going.

It was weird at first and you just tried to do what you felt like was right, testing a bit until you heard good reactions coming from the man and kept with that. His fingers found their way to your hair, not pulling it too hard, just applying some control over your actions and guiding you on the right path.

That was much softer than all of the other actions and you both just seemed to be enjoying the vibe. It just changed when he felt that he was getting closer, so he just started to move you faster and in a more sloppy way, just trying to reach his high without thinking about anything else.

You gladly helped him get there, swallowing most of what he gave you. What you couldn’t swallow stayed in your chin, so you just collected it with your finger and sucked it clean under the lustful eyes of the ex-knight in front of you.

That was really fucking hot in his opinion and he felt the urge to kiss you, bringing your face to meet his and locking your lips together, feeling his own taste on your tongue, but not giving a single fuck about it.

“No one can be as perfect as I am, but you are a strong candidate for the second place, Your Highness.” He said playfully.

“I could steal your position as the first if I were in your bed.” Your boldness was showing up now that you were more comfortable around his presence and he loved to see you changing even slightly; acting as if being by his side was a comfort zone.

His laugh was happy and surprised at your words. He would accept them as an invitation. He helped you up again, holding your waist and kissing you again. It didn’t take long before he was caring you up the stairs, thanks to his training it was an easy job for him. He wasn’t feeling like stop kissing you, so you didn't even see the way to his bedroom.

Your body fell on the sheets and he took his time to get completely undressed. You couldn’t stop yourself from looking at the room with a beautiful window on your right and black painted walls with some books on the floor, weapons and a chest that you suppose had his clothes inside. However, your observation was interrupted by a weight climbing on top of you.

“You can analyze the place later, princess. For now, I want all of your attention on me.” His words send a shiver down your spine and you knew that was actually real; it wasn’t one of the dreams you had during some lonely nights.

The crown was left by your side and your lips were locked again a second later and your legs instinctively crossed around his waist, pulling him closer, seeing as he panted with the feeling of being so close to being inside of you.

“I need you.” He breathed out with desire drowning his voice and you cupped his face with your hands, assuring your wishes.

“You have me.”

You never saw his eyes in that way. After that sentence, there was a softness you never thought would suit Karma so well, but even with that, you could see the lust and wild desire he had at that moment.

He positioned himself, placing your legs on his shoulders and pushing his length into you with some care, considering it still was your first time, but even like this it still hurt. Your hands grabbed the sheets and the pain was expressed in your expression, so, even desperate to move, he waited for your time.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for you to feel the pleasure in your body again, as well as the need to feel him moving inside of you.

“You can move” Your voice was a whisper sure enough for him to start to settle his pace, slowly picking up speed.

You let out a cry when you felt full of him, something that was threatening to push you over the edge again. Once his thrusts started one of your hands gripped at the bedcover while your other was over your mouth, trying to control the noises coming from you.

“Don’t hide from me. I want to hear every reaction I’m causing to this lewd body of yours.” With that, your other hand was on the sheets as well and your moans with his were the music that was filling the bedroom.

The sound of skin, the smell of sex, and the heat of the bodies were making everything more alluring. The steady and deep pace was making you see stars. You were searching for your orgasm as much as he was, so you were already clamping down on him and he was feeling like he was the luckiest man alive at that moment. Being treated like a part of royalty was nothing compared to that.

“Please. I want more of you!” You almost screamed and his ego swelled at that sight because he was the one making you act like that, and his pride was enjoying that knowledge a lot.

“Karma” Your voice was reflecting your pleasure and the obscene way his name came out of your mouth made him feral. Pace speeding and harder thrusts as he said: “Fuck, say that again.”

The redhead felt like he was going to unravel after you called him like that. The only thing he wanted was to feel you clamping down on him and hear that again.

“Say it. Say that again!” He ordered and you felt the words coming out of your lips without your permission. “Karma, please!” 

His pace was faster and he leaned down to take your lips with his one more time. 

Fuck, he was going to cum after all of that, but he needed to take another orgasm out of you before it.

“Cum for me, my little pet.” The wave of pleasure had your body shaking and your mind going blank. The stimulation of seeing you cum and the way your walls tightened against his cock made Karma take it off you and stroke himself to cum over your belly and tights, collapsing on top of you.

Your eyes closed after that and you felt your tiredness creep into your body, so, before blacking out, you whispered, not knowing if he would be able to hear your voice:

“I love you.”

__

#### 3 – The coronation

__

**T** he season hasn’t even changed and yet there you were, just waiting until the moment you would enter the throne room and officially became the queen, having the power to make decisions and, hopefully, undo your mother’s mistakes.

The coronation was taking place two weeks after the previous queen's funeral and those days were very… interesting, to say the least.

One day, the servants thought it would be a normal day at work in the castle: waking up the queen, helping her get ready for the day, and leave to do their own stuff around the palace territory, but things took a different turn when the queen didn’t wake up that day and never again after that.

Karma truly did a good job of following your requests for this murder. You, in the morning after sealing the deal, stated that you wanted something clean and that could go through natural death. He laughed at your instructions saying that it wouldn’t be easy and that he should probably charge a higher price – the hint was there, you just played dumb for a while before actually giving in. 

In the end, you couldn’t lie saying that when the royal doctor said it was from natural causes a relieved expression almost crept across your face.

The funeral itself had a strange energy. All the nobles present were clearly there just because of the formalities. People were celebrating silently, afraid that some member of the guard might still hang them for disrespecting the late queen. The castle's servants were divided because some were actually favored by the previous ruler and feared that their privileges would end with her reign; others suffered in her hands, and seeing her body in that casket brought a cathartic feeling – though they didn’t show it up. You, all dressed in black, pretended to be in mourning, but inside you were feeling bittersweet - glad your plan had worked and that she couldn't try to kill you anymore; sad to see that her greed forced you to do that. After all, your tears, your beautiful words, and your longing goodbye were just the final act of that play. 

Another sad part for you was that now you probably would never see Karma again, because you had no reason to and, in your mind, the only way he would look for you would be because someone hired him to kill you.

You sighed with the memories of the past couple of weeks that passed through your brain and zoomed out of it, drinking your image in front of the mirror for the thousandth time within that hour. 

You were stunning and, yet, that was an understatement. Your reflection showed a beautiful girl wearing a majestic long-sleeved red and golden dress. The sleeves were there to protect you from the cold – even if you were used to the low temperatures of Valentia –, the bright red tone that covered from the corset to the long skirt with the golden and extremely detailed embroidery on the corset made you shine with the colors of your family’s coat of arms.

You were definitively looking like royalty.

On your dressing table was supposed to be the crown you wore while your title was that of a simple princess. The silver didn’t quite match the colors of the dress, but you still needed to wear it until the ceremony was over and you earned the right to wear the queen’s golden crown. However, this would not happen since you left the crown and your bag at Karma’s house after returning to the palace. It was really a shame because wearing the jewelry that was with you since always, would have brought you a feeling of comfort and, as your nerves were on fire, you needed it.

“Miss, the ceremony is almost starting. I’m here to guide you to the throne room.” One of your maids said bowing slightly after finishing her words and offering her arm so she could lead the way. It didn’t matter a lot that you already knew where you were going.

You took a deep breath, calming the anxiety that settled in your bones, muscles, and thoughts. “Thank you, Kayano.”

Before you left your room, a cape, with translucent red fabric and golden details at the edges, was around your neck. Only then you were ready to leave with the Kayano’s guidance pulling you in a known direction.

Getting closer to the throne room, you could hear the small talk of the nobles that were present – your family from other kingdoms and branches of the royalty included. Then, Kaede bowed before you, approaching the huge double door and knocking twice, indicating that the ceremony could begin.

"You're going to be fine." She said noticing your nervousness and you smiled at her in thanks.

Your name was called and the doors were open so you could see the decoration all in red and gold. The people, who were in rows, separated by a red carpet, stood up to honor your entrance – though you were sure that some were more interested in judge your clothes than in anything else. You didn’t care; you just focused on the three beautiful thrones in front of you in the other side of the room – one for the head of the kingdom, the other for their companion, and the least one for the heir – and the priest that was in front of them.

The choir located near the huge windows of the place began to sing a melody without lyrics. It was like angels sang and greeted your presence. Your steps were sure and you had a weak but gentle smile, stopping before climbing the three low steps to the platform where the thrones and the priest were; your cape following you and dragging on the floor.

The priest was an old black man in elegant clothes and he smiled encouragingly at you and started the ceremony. Your head was in the moment at the same time that it wasn’t. Some of his words you were able to understand; most of them have been forgotten in the middle of it all. The truth is that you were thinking about your next steps, rethinking your plan to undo your mother’s mistakes. It all would start the next day as it was obvious that tonight the people would celebrate and hope that you were a better ruler than your mother and the nobles would be too drunk to care about anything other than the royal and rich gossips, the goblets of wine that were being served and dancing the night away with someone – probably with some deeper intentions than just dancing.

You blinked once more and you heard the doors open again. It was time for the coronation to end.

Nakamura came in wearing the royal guard uniform. The blonde was holding a crimson velvet pillow in her hands and the golden crown on top of it. You really made a good choice by asking her to be the one to handle you the queen's crown and for a moment you allowed yourself to daydream about how, if things were a bit different, Karma could be the one who would deliver the royal jewel.

"You're amazing." Your friend whispered to you and winked as the priest held the crown and watched the guard bow before you and leave the place. You looked at the old man again and saw as he placed the crown on your head. After that, he handed you the royal staff – mostly golden with red rubies – and looked away from his hazel eyes, facing the guests that stood up again, waiting for his words.

“As she holds the holy staff and is crowned in this place blessed by the gods, I present to you forward, queen Y/N of Valentia.” And everyone clapped at the sound of that statement.

You turned to the man again and the priest bowed slightly, stepping away from the thrones, letting you accommodate yourself in the middle one, designated for the nation's kings and queens. And your reign had begun.

The clapping ended and you stood up again, leaving the place when the choir started to sing one more time.

“Long live the queen!” One of the guests shouted and you recognize her as the duchess of a neighboring kingdom – one that you had an amazing relationship. Most followed her cheer and you smiled with that, finally going through the double doors. You still had to go to the treasure room to return the staff – after all, it was only required on special occasions – and only then you’d go to the ballroom where the celebration would have already started.

While the party was going on, everyone seemed happy, but it could be just an effect of the alcohol that was in every person’s vein at that point of the party. The truth is, it was getting a bit overwhelming to be there. Of course, not everyone was unbearable, but those who were must have made a pact with the universe and were constantly trying to talk with you. Even if you could handle it for a couple of hours, now, you definitively needed a break from it all.

Your goblet of wine was over and it was the only thing keeping you from leaving. Thankfully, one of the waiters quickly made his way to handle you a new one, or so you thought.

“Your Majesty, forgive me if what I say seems a little too bold, but, if you need some time to breathe, the snow has stopped falling outside and, even though it is cold, I think it would be ideal to cool your head in the backyard from all of this.” His words were too specific to be just an idea that came from the top of his head and the smile he was giving you was just a confirmation of that.

You should be careful now that you were queen; someone could actually be trying to kill you at that moment. Fortunately, for situations of pure curiosity, you had protection hidden under your sleeve.

With some lame excuse, you left the place – not that anyone really cared. As long as there was wine, your presence was not paramount – going straight to the backyard, longing to see the red roses that were there, thinking that this could be a sight that would calm you down and let you breathe easily.

In the distance, you could hear the sound of the parties in the cities; people were really happy that your mother’s reign was over. 

Their happiness was just background noise, because your focus was on the pretty roses around you, even if they were covered with the white of the snow they were still beautiful because even that couldn’t hide the bright red of their petals. You walked through the flower beds, calming yourself down and searching for the reason why the waiter was so specific about this, keeping your guard on at all times.

You were approaching the benches and nothing really caught your eye. It was making you happier without the need for alcohol, yet you were almost thinking that you were wrong all along… _almost_. Before giving up on finding something wrong, an object that wasn’t supposed to be there caught your attention.

It was a leather bag… Wait! It was your leather bag! The one you forgot at Karma’s house!

You got closer to it, looking around for something – someone –, but no one was around.

Your actions were cautious and you opened the bad very aware that this could be a trap or something. Still, when you looked to see if there was anything in there, you found nothing and, deep inside, you had some hoped that, if it wasn’t a trap, your previous crown would be somewhere in it.

You sighed with some level of deception, closing your eyes briefly. 

“I thought about returning it, but it fitted me too well to just do it.” The voice startled you slightly; still, you almost didn’t show any outward reactions. It was too close behind you and you couldn’t even think from where it came from, luckily you knew it was not a threat; that smug tone was too unique not to be recognized.

“Karma.” You greeted with a smirk of your own, matching the one he had on his lips and turning to see those beautiful golden eyes you missed – though you’d never admit it.

“Not showing any signs of fear? Congrats! But I’ll be taking some points of you for trusting people so easily. And you really need to make your security system better; I got into the walls of your pretty little castle way too easy. And I’m not even talking about your people! If they are so easily corrupted, your life is in great danger…” He was just talking with himself by that point because you were too surprised that he was actually in front of you to pay attention.

Since the night you spent in his home, you haven’t seen the red-haired. The entire plan was decided the next morning and you just operated your part and he did his. In those days of action, you didn’t see him.

“That’s why I’m always prepared.” You showed the dagger you always hide somewhere on your clothes. This time it was under one of your sleeves.

“I’m so proud of you.” He laughed and you took that time to analyze the man in front of you.

His clothes were more formal than you expected for his well-known aesthetic, just obviously not formal enough to attend a coronation. He wore black pants that seemed to provide warmth for him to be outside in a cold day like that one; he also wore a long-sleeved white shirt with white buttons that fitted him perfectly; black boots and a heavy coat colored with a dark red and golden buttons – the colors of the kingdom. Still, you couldn’t tell with certainty that it wasn’t a mockery.

Karma was really flawless. His hair was perfectly molded and his aura was almost shining with that damn crown.

“You need to think of something more effective because if I were to kill you, with just that, your reign would be over, my dear.” He said when he stopped laughing; very aware that your eyes were fixed on his figure.

You rolled your eyes when his narcissism showed up. “How did you manage to convince that waiter to tell me to come out here anyway?” You questioned suspecting the methods used by the red-haired.

“I already told you that. You need to be careful about the type of people you allow get close to you or trust because some money and a smooth talk can do wonders, princess.” You laugh slightly at his response and take a deep breath saying provocatively.

“Still calling me princess even when I’m your queen? Should I hang you for disrespecting my authority?” You were clearly kidding and he knew that. The knowledge was exactly what made him play this quick teasing game.

“I’d never miscalled you. I’m sorry for my mistake and let me rephrase that.” Karma got closer to you, finally touching you properly, grabbing your waist and pulling your body towards him, whispering in your ear: “You need to be careful about the type of people you allow get close to you or trust because some money and a smooth talk can do wonders, _my little pet_.” A shiver ran down your spine and you glared at him.

“What? You started the game. Don’t give me that look.” He pinches your cheek and you slap his hand away from you.

“I was joking about hanging you, but now I might be considering it for real.” You pouted trying to look angry, but it just made you cuter under his eyes.

“First you’d need to be able to catch me.” The man ran his finger through his hair with a grin that showed all of his confidence.

“You talk like that would be something hard for me to do. Especially considering that you don’t seem to be able to keep yourself away from me for long periods of time.” With that you gave up on your attitude for a bit, approaching him again, feeling his hands on your waist as you snuggled into his embrace.

“Maybe you’re right…” His voice was a mere whisper and he was happy that you weren’t looking at his face, because he knew, by the way his face felt hotter, that he was blushing.

“So, would you like to tell me what changed in you after the coronation? Because I don’t see a big change.” Karma asked trying to get back to his normal state.

“Well, now I have more servants, a prettier and more valuable crown and… of course! Now I am one of the most powerful people here in Valentia.” Your sarcasm was back, but you didn’t move away from him, just enough to see his face better.

“You must be enjoying all the power. And I won’t judge you for that. I also love this feeling.” This was such "a Karma thing to say" and you partially agreed. The sensation of being queen was good.

“I can’t say that I do not like it, but it’s not like I’m a megalomaniac like some people.”

“I’m not a megalomaniac. I just enjoy having control and being the player moving the pieces around the board. The only thing about this is that the board is Valentia itself.” He said nonchalantly, probably the same way he’d discuss the weather.

“Sometimes I think you only are here because maybe you can become king of the surface just like you already are the king of the underground.” That was supposed to be a joke that showed a little of your insecurities and Karma was smart enough to realize that in a blink of an eye.

“Being the king of the surface sounds good, but I really… care about you. Please don't doubt that. ”His serious tone was proof of how he was trying to be real at that moment and even if he wanted to say more than just "I care about you", it wasn't the time ... yet.

“I know… Thank you, Karma.” You two didn’t need more than that to understand the feeling on both hearts, the only thing you needed to do was seal that emotion.

That kiss was sweet, just like the one you gave him before you leave his house to go back to the palace. Your hands gently stroked his hair, trying not to mess the strands too much, and sometimes going to the nape of his neck, smoothing the tension there. His fingers were in your waist, pulling you closer to him just because he wanted to be sure you were real and not just some other dream.

“Where is the queen?” A masculine voice was heard coming closer to where you both were and you knew it was time for him to go.

You looked at his golden eyes and you realized he also didn’t want to leave. You smiled, guaranteeing that everything was fine and he nodded, climbing a tree near you and, the moment your eyes found his face again, his lips moved, saying without making a noise:

“See you soon, my queen.” And he left.

“Oh, my dear, there you are! People were starting to get worried about where you were.” A marquis said, approaching you with a smile on his face.

“I really don’t know how you can handle the cold here in Valentia, so let’s go inside. It’s much better in the warm ballroom.” He said and you knew it was a lie. Nothing would be better than the sensation of Karma’s embrace, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be rude when he looked so happy.

“Sure.” You answered politely. 

Some might try to say that sweet smile on lips was there because you became queen; however, they were far away from the truth. Your happiness was caused by the promise that you would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> > Well, that was it for today haha
>> 
>> I hope everyone who has read has enjoyed it and I'm sorry if I didn't fix some mistake during my review of the chapter, but I hope you had fun reading it as much as I did writing this story.
>> 
>> Maybe I'll think about a second chapter, but I'll think about that later...
>> 
>> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


End file.
